The Titan's Gift
by Writer of the Inferno
Summary: After the Titan War everyone thought everything would go back to normal, but apparently the Fates had another Idea for Percy Jackson. Some kid named Peter came over Half-Blood Hill, and everything got shot to Hades. Another war is on the horizon, and Percy will be in the dead center of it... Again. Percy-Centric, with a bit of OC POV's mixed in. Beta'd by Life's Darkness.


The Titans Gift

Percy's POV:

Seriously? Why in Hades do I always have to have these dreams? I mean, come on; I would have thought that they would die down just a fucking bit after the Titan War a few weeks ago… but noooo, I can't have one peaceful night of sleep. They all start out the same too, me at the edge of Tarturas and then the rocks and pebbles underneath me just fucking turn into a god damn slide! I go barrel rolling in screaming my ass off. As I'm falling and screaming like a bitch, even I have to admit I was a bitch, I hear this laughter that sends chills down my spine. It's like the dream I had once when it was Kronos laughing, but with a lot less falling.

Then I wake up like I did this morning, screaming, with no clothes on… I could have sworn I was wearing clothes last night…

Anywayyy, I woke up realizing I didn't have any clothes on, so quickly I ran to my dresser…

All the way across the fucking cabin. Why the fuck did I put it there again? Right when I had put my pants on the door slammed open. My fly was down, but I at least had enough time to get my pants on. It was Annabeth, my new smoking hot girlfriend; she had a tendency of barging in at awkward moments.

"Percy you need to get up-" She paused. "Oh I see you're up." She said with a little bit of surprise showing.

She looked me up and down, like I was a dog at a dog show. Her eyes lingered over my unzipped pants, it kinda made self-conscious but not really… 'Cuz you know... She was looking at my cock… Hehe

"I'll be right there, don't worry." I said with a smile, even though I was still trying to get the remains dream out of my head.

"Ok, try to put a shirt on, no one needs to see that… Other than me."

We smiled at each other for a second. I dug into the dresser and pulled out one of my camp shirts, and put it on. I then had to get my socks and shoes on, and then I headed for the door. When I got there Annabeth was smiling. Damn she has the best smile, but then she started shaking her head as if she were laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" I demanded.

"You forgot something seaweed brain." She said this while zipping up my pants.

"Oh! Why thank you Miss Chase."

We kissed for a brief moment, and let me just say she is probably one of the best kissers in the whole god damn world. When we let go we looked into each other's eyes for a brief second, then we joined hands walked down towards her cabin so she could round up all the slackers that weren't up yet.

ᶲ

At breakfast everyone was in high spirits for some odd reason, then I remembered today's Friday. Capture the flag was tonight. At that remembrance I started to get excited too, I love capture the flag by the way, tonight would be the night that the Athena Cabin and my cabin would be on the same team. I was so excited I almost didn't hear the frantic shouting from up Half-Blood hill.

Everyone turned to see a teenage dude in a white sweatshirt and dark jeans come running down the hill, screaming curse words all the way down. Annabeth and I were one of the first people to stand and run closer to him. I was the first to get to him; he almost plowed me over with how fast he was going.

"Woah there! Slow down Sonic, what's wrong?" I asked

He was obviously out of breath, but I could make out a few words. He spoke in a weird kind of accent, like, "Hill..(huff)…Big do..dog…thingy…" That was about all I could get out of him.

"Dude, it's just a hellhound. We've had a lot of big problems lately, a hellhound isn't a big problem."

The guy was on the ground now, breathing really hard and shaking. Annabeth was already beside us, kneeling next to the dude.

"Go get the hound, I got him." She said, the look in her eyes was that of finality.

I didn't want to argue with that look.

I made a brisk jog up the hill and found the hellhound sniffing the trees, also using them as chew toys.

I just looked at the hound with a sad expression.

"Dude, seriously, you just fucked up a dryads' day by doing that." I said towards the beast.

It looked up at me with glowing red eyes, it looked like a mix between a German shepherd and a Great Dane…

Times like, three.

After about a second it realized I could be food, and lunged at me. Unfazed I moved over to my left a bit, and pulled my pen out of my pocket. I uncapped it and stuck my arm out, and as Riptide came into its full length the hellhound slammed into it full force. I fell onto the ground as the blade went deeper into the beasts throat, blood and saliva kept on oozing out onto my hand making one of the worst smells I've ever smelled in my life.

It started to dissolve almost immediately; I stood up with a groan.

"Really? I didn't even know these things could bleed. I thought they only turned to dust…" I muttered with disgust as I wiped my hand on the ground.

I turned Riptide back in its pen form as I walked down the hill. I needed to know who the hell this kid was, and why he was being chased by a hellhound. As I got to the bottom I saw the new guy was standing and had at least some of his breath back. Annabeth stood next to him looking at me with a look of relief.

I casually walked up to guy and focused on his features, because I didn't get a good look before. He was slightly shorter than me, he had deep blue eyes and a deep tan, also he had sculpted features like high cheekbones and a broad jaw as if he were supposed to look imposing. He was kind of muscular, in a, ' I haven't eaten in weeks,' kind of way. I took a closer look at his clothes, his jacket was off white and torn in several places, his white t-shirt underneath was covered in dirt. The jeans he was wearing were only dark because they were caked in mud.

He looked like a normal half-blood to me. After sizing him up, I decided to make the first introduction.

"Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. Who the hell are you?" I said this with a completely straight face.

Annabeth punched me in the arm, with the look of _'Be nice, or I chop off all your man parts.'_

"Umm…" he mumbled, before regaining the ability to think. "Hi my name is Peter Harrows.. I think…" He said this in a semi-deep voice, but it kind of surprised me to realize he was speaking in a British accent. "If you don't mind my asking, but… where am I, what is this Camp Half-Blood?"

"Well it's probably the only safest place for you now." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever hear about the Greek gods and goddesses?"

**A/N **

**Hey, this is Writer of the Inferno. This is my first shot at a PJO fanfic, and my first story on the site. I had some help with this from Life's Darkness, you know that guy? Yeah I know you do, anyway… Hope you like it, please review, and if you have any ideas? Tell me, I might use them.**

**Okay, Life's Darkness now. I help inferno here with grammar and making this story flow… Like blood through a vein, if your arteries aren't plugged up. Idea's are all his though, he's one creative little fuck…**

**But, uh, yeah. That's it…**

**Later you measly fucks! **


End file.
